


Ohropax und Vaseline

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: It's kinda nsfw, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Farin hat Treppenorgasmen.





	Ohropax und Vaseline

Nach der zweiten Nacht auf Tour hatte Rod fürsorglich wie er war, Ohropax gekauft. 

Er hatte den Anblick von Bela und Markus mit Augenringen bis zu den Knien nicht mehr ertragen können und war froh, selbst nicht im selben Raum wie Farin schlafen zu müssen. 

Warum?   
Farins Treppenorgasmen. 

Was er auch gekauft hatte, war eine extragroße Flasche Vaseline. 

Warum?   
Farins Treppenorgasmen. 

Nicht das Farin die Vaseline brauchte, er ejakulierte nur am laufenden Band, nein, sie war für Bela und Markus, die nicht anders konnten als zu wichsen, wenn sich Farin stöhnend auf dem Bett räkelte, keuchend aufbäumte oder leise wimmernd seine Matratze penetrierte.


End file.
